bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 39
The Magic Words, Once More Okamura and Lewis are spying on Amshel, who Okamura identifies as the leader of Goldsmith Holdings, the largest shareholder of many enterprises around the world. Lewis shares an amusing piece of information he had learned from an old CIA friend saying that Amshel would be assassinated. Right on cue, the waiter serving Amshel pulls out a gun and shoots him four times. At Glay’s house, Saya wakes up and immediately assumes her battle mode, only to realize that she’s in a safe place. Downstairs, Glay is planning on going fishing with Kai and the kids. As Saya comes down, Javier asks her if she’s going with them. Since Kai also wants her to go, Saya agrees. Meanwhile, Amshel is still well and alive, and is holding a party at his castle. It seems that some of his guests are the very people who tried to assassinate him, whether he knows it or not. David and Joel also join the party, allowed in after Joel shows his pocket watch as proof of the Goldschmidt name. In the countryside, Glay is teaching Kai how to fish as Saya watches on from a distance. She tells Hagi that she did want to leave here quickly to go after Diva, but she also thinks that New York is far away. Hagi says that it’s not bad to rely on the others, and that Kai’s words are right because she needs rest right now. By resting, there will be things she will be able to see. Saya’s still on edge though, and reacts to the dog taking the picnic basket by reaching for her sword. Javier stops and scolds the dog, while Nahabi starts telling Saya about his own birthday and the presents he wants. Javier ends up hugging Saya and making Saya promise to come to her next birthday party. Back at Amshel’s castle, Joel is attracting a lot of attention. The tie around David’s neck is actually a camera that links back to Okamura and Lewis, who are watching from the car outside. Lewis comments that this is a party of all the top people of the weapons industry. Okamura still can’t understand how the fat Lewis is ex-CIA, so Lewis says that he was different back then. He shows Okamura a photo that almost makes Okamura choke. Back inside, David turns his attention to Julia. This time, Julia seems surprised to see David and is afraid of what will happen if Van sees him. David pulls out the pen (the one he held Van hostage with) and returns it. He is about to say something else to her, but the two get interrupted by Collins. He accuses David of playing Spy, but David compliments him in response. Collins gives David some advice, saying that David and company are opposing what will become the biggest power in the world. He then excuses himself and Julia. At Glay’s house, Mao is watching Monique hang up the laundry. Thinking about how she’ll be going to New York tomorrow, Mao comments that she rather likes it here. She starts teasing Monique about liking Kai and admits that she herself likes how Kai is a straight forward idiot – or at least the straight forward part anyway. Mao knows that Kai has and always will protect and help Saya, and she’s resigned to the fact that he’ll always be moving around. Both girls seem to like the Kai that is so devoted to Saya. On the fishing excursion, Glay has hooked a fish while Kai still hasn’t caught anything. Glay’s advice is that in order to fish, you have to become the fish’s feelings so that you can figure out when the fish will bite the lure; look at the flow and throw the lure there. Kai starts to protest that it’s difficult, but Glay cuts him off by telling him that if he thinks simply, then things will go well. Kai’s attention then drifts to Saya, who is now sleeping against a nearby tree. He starts fishing again and almost immediately gets a bite. However, he can’t reel it in and another momentary glance toward Saya is enough to allow the fish to get away, pulling Kai into the river in the process. Gray tells him that he’s lost; Kai thought of the fish as only a fish, but the fish was fighting for its life. Meanwhile at the party, Joel is approached by an old acquaintance who exclaims his name really loudly. This causes everyone around them starts talking about the Goldschmidt family, which used to be influential in banking. It even catches Van’s attention, who wonders if Joel is the one from Red Shield. As Joel is explaining how the Goldsmiths came from the Goldschmidts, Amshel joins the conversation. David instinctively reaches for his gun, but Joel calls him off. Joel instead turns around and thanks Amshel for his kindness at Joel’s father’s funeral. Amshel in turn apologizes for not inviting Joel here. He grabs two flute glasses of wine and hands one to Joel, raising a toast. During this, David notices the ring on Amshel’s finger, matching the one from the old lady and Elizabeth back in Russia. Joel notices it too and compliments Amshel on the ring. Amshel reveals that it’s been passed down in the generations and there’s never a moment when he’s not wearing it. Joel then asks Amshel about his new biotechnology business. Amshel says that someday traditional science will be integrated with advanced biology. He thinks that people will die without evolving every day, so the door to the future must be opened. To do that, they need new blood. Tensions between the relatives continue to rise as the conversation switches to the Goldschmidt family. Joel specifically says that the Goldschmidts are merely humans. Amshel responds by saying that if man is wounded, he bleeds. The conversation ends on opera, and Joel promises to meet Amshel in New York. Watching as David pushes Joel away, Amshel says to himself that a snake is a snake and that you can’t let your guard down until the head is crushed. He tells Van they’re going to New York, and Van reports no communications from Solomon. Hearing this, Amshel decides to make Van the CEO of Cinq Flèches America, a move that surprises Van enough to make him drop his candy. As the sun is setting, Saya is still asleep. She hears Hagi’s voice, but she doesn’t wake up, staying instead in her ethereal dream. She feels her arms around something warm and smells the scent of summer. When she finally opens her eyes, she sees that Kai is carrying her. She gets off of him and the two stare at the sunset, one that Kai says is different from the one in Okinawa. Saya remarks that Kai has changed and grown stronger. She knows her own responsibility to fight and feels bad that Kai got injured protecting her. He apologizes, but she says that she’s happy, though she wonders why things became like this. Putting Saya’s coat on her shoulders, Kai says nankurunaisa (everything will work out in the end) – the same important magical words that he said to her on the beach in Okinawa. He tells her that the Saya of yesterday and the Saya of today will always be connected to become the Saya of tomorrow. He reminds her not to forget that she is herself, they are family, and that she’s the Saya that he loves. Turning around, Kai reveals that he’s decided to go back to Okinawa once this has all ended so that he can follow his father’s footsteps, living life to the fullest. The two of them then hear the calls of the kids telling them to hurry up, so they return home. The next morning as everyone is getting ready to leave Glay’s house, all eyes turn to Saya as she steps out. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 04